Un-seen: Un-heard
by Kittyfan12
Summary: Just a short tie-in piece I did for Mizu Iruka. A part of the fantastic Un-seen 'verse she created. A tie-in to 'Following' Not everyone misunderstands the blind. T for mention of alcohol and possible 2nd chapter cursing.


Hey-o, readers. So I haven't really ever written for Supernatural before, and it might seem a bit strange for my first fic to be based off of another author's 'verse, but I fell in love with it from the first installment I read. It's a fantastic series of fics that I suggest you read. But you'll be able to understand, and hopefully enjoy, this story without reading it.

So without further ado, this is dedicated to Mizu Iruka, and takes place during her fic 'Following'.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

She needed a drink. Desperately. Today had been a particularly stressful day: from the school's interpreter, to the teachers' behavior and attitudes, to all of the work and studying she had to catch up on from all the time she had missed after…She _really _needed a drink.

Starlena, or Star as her friends called her, passed by a guy in a leather jacket, just barely missing running into him as he walked to an older looking, but nice, black car. He had a sorrowful look on his face, and normally, her being who she is, would have asked him about it in concern, but she wasn't in the mood for people right now. At least, that's what she told herself before she saw _him_.

A guy, not too much older than herself, sitting on a bench. He looked to be a good foot taller than her; slightly long brown hair with bangs that fell into his face and covered his eyes. What really caught her attention was the guitar he was playing. A basic acoustic guitar, nothing really special about it, but it reminded her of her own guitar. The one that sat in the corner of her dorm room. The one her mother had told her to either sell or donate sense she couldn't play it anymore.

She stood in front of him and watched, noting the chords he was playing, the way he strummed, his 'lost in the music' facial expression. She watched his head bob up and down slightly, cluing her in on the tempo of the song. The scene reminded her so much of the ties she would have jam sessions with street musicians near her high school. She sighed and wished she could go back.

At some point during her thinking, he had stopped playing. He was looking up in her direction, and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were completely white. He was blind.

She looked to his lips which were set in a thin line of wariness and confusion, but he wasn't saying anything. "Umm…I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that," she said, assuming he had already asked her something, "I'm sorry if I interrupted, though."

He shook his head and said 'you didn't' and…something else that she didn't get. She had become a pretty good lip reader over the past year, but she still mainly relied on sign language.

"Sorry, I didn't get that last part."

'i was wondering why you were standing there for so long'

"Oh. I was just watching you play. Trying to watch your chords and figure out what song you were playing."

He frowned in more confusion, 'you can't hear my playing'

Star shrugged unnecessarily, "I'm deaf, but I used to play guitar before I lost my hearing, so I can still remember what a few chords and notes sound like."

'oh. _sorry_' he signed.

Her face lit up like the Fourth of July at the small, but significant gesture, and she could barely contain her excitement, "You sign?!"

'_a little. i learned a little while in middle and high school_' His expression was uncertain as he signed, '_i hope i'm not too bad_'

Her smile turned to one of sympathy; she couldn't imagine having to sign without being able to see your own hands. She felt a little bad that she couldn't sign back in respect, him being blind and all.

He was about to go back to playing when she stopped him for a second time that night, "Hey."

He tilted his head up at her in acknowledgement.

'_S-A-M_'

She smiled again, "I know it's a bit forward, but…do you want to go get something to eat with me. As friends! I'm not hitting on you I swear!"

Sam laughed and asked, 'now'

"Yes. I mean, if you want. My treat."

He sat there for a moment before beginning to collect the money from his guitar case. Star kneeled down, and collected a few bills and coins, gently grabbed his wrist, and placed the money into his open palm. He thanked her, put the guitar in his case, and stood up, grabbing his cane. 'where do you have in mind' he asked with a 'gentle giant' kind of smile, and Star wished she could hear his voice because he looked like he had a nice voice. One of those voices you could listen to for hours.

"How about the Ihop two blocks from here?"

Sam nodded and headed in the direction he knew the diner was in. Star followed, walking on his right side, smiles firmly in place on both of their faces.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Well I hope you liked that. There will be a second chapter coming up soon, hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think. If there's anything I could improve on. Anything you think I did well on. Just anything sort of feedback really. Thanks^^ and again I say, if you haven't read the Un-seen 'verse fics, you definitely should. They're here on .

Have a good day all! Mmkay. I love you. Buh bye^^


End file.
